


Love Shack [vid]

by thegiggleloop



Category: NewsRadio
Genre: B-52s, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Vids, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegiggleloop/pseuds/thegiggleloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VID: Welcome to the WNYX "Love Shack"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Shack [vid]

Password: **crackers**  


[WNYX Love Shack](http://vimeo.com/43942540) from [thegiggleloop](http://vimeo.com/user4688405) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
